The present invention relates to a height adjustable flexible shoe and more particularly pertains to allowing a person to easily adjust a heel of a shoe to reach a proper height.
The use of footwear heel devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, footwear heel devices heretofore devised and utilized for adjusting heel sizes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,586 to Bucalo discloses a shoe with an adjustable heel assembly for positioning at a number of heights. U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,341 to Romano discloses a shoe with convertible heels capable of extending or retracting and locking into position with a button assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,217 to Tholander discloses an attachable heel lift device comprised of a bore and dowel assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,100 to Rhodes discloses a device which uses a mortised heel to be selectively inserted between a shoe body and a wear pad.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a height adjustable flexible shoe for allowing a person to easily adjust a heel of a shoe to reach a proper height.
In this respect, the height adjustable flexible shoe according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person to easily adjust a heel of a shoe to reach a proper height.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved height adjustable flexible shoe that can be used for allowing a person to easily adjust a heel of a shoe to reach a proper height. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.